The long-term objective is to assist physicians working in Asian-American communities to more clearly communicate with their patients about Traditional Oriental Medicine (TOM). This pilot study is a first-step; we aim to explore the knowledge, attitudes, beliefs, and actions of physicians serving Asian-American communities towards TOM. To do so, we will carry out qualitative interviews with 50 physicians affiliated with the major hospital of Monterey Park, the major suburban Chinese-American enclave in Los Angeles County. The physicians will be asked about their attitudes, beliefs and behaviors towards not just acupuncture and herbal medicine, but also other TOM treatment modalities. Grounded theory will be used to uncover patterns in the data concerning the knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs that physicians hold and how these are associated with their actions. This pilot study will lead to a daylong workshop that will immediately equip physicians with practical tools which they can use to improve their communication with patients who use and/or are interested in TOM.